


Love Only Matters When We Bleed For It

by naboojakku



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Begging, Ben Would Literally Die For Her, Best Friends, Complete, Cuddling & Snuggling, Desperate Ben Solo, Dirty Talk, Dominant Ben Solo, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Friends to Lovers, Fucking, Menstruation, Missionary Position, Modern AU, Multiple Orgasms, Nicknames, POV Rey (Star Wars), Period Cramps, Pet Names, Possessive Ben Solo, Praise Kink, Rey is a kitten - cute and a lil ball of energy, Reylo - Freeform, Romantic Soulmates, Roommates, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, True Love, Vaginal Fingering, ben is 30, desperate ben, menstrual cramps, rey is 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboojakku/pseuds/naboojakku
Summary: Rey can't decide if the internet is the boon or bane of her existence.  After she reads that an orgasm can help relieve menstrual cramps, she has no choice but to try it. And who better to help her solve this problem than her best friend and unsuspecting roommate, Ben Solo.In which we find that Ben has been waiting a very,verylong time for this.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 46
Kudos: 507





	1. We Ricochet

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this smutty two-shot that came to me in the throes of my own menstrual hell. Unfortunately for me, I don't have my own Ben Solo to cheer me up, which :/ We can't all be winners, I guess.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy this senseless smut kbye!

“Well, this fucking _sucks_.” 

Curled up into a tight, fetal-style ball in the middle of her bed, Rey squinted her eyes against the pain ravaging her midsection. She was rarely one for undue cursing, but these were dire circumstances, and therefore her cursing was not at all undue. 

In fact, it was very much _due_.

Rey hadn’t experienced cramps _this_ intense in almost a year. She suspected it had something to do with the terrible takeout food she had last night, or maybe the ungodly amounts of caffeine she’d ingested in the last 36 hours, chugging in a stress-induced haze as she watched relentless coverage of the pandemic. 

But whatever the reason - she wasn’t a _doctor_ , for Pete’s sake - she knew one thing for sure: her uterus was trying to kill her. 

And the worst part was she wasn’t even _bleeding_ yet.

All this suffering, and for what? Her period hadn’t even technically started.

With a groan, Rey reached for her bedside table, hand scrabbling across the surface, shoving aside empty water bottles, prescriptions, and a piece of cinnamon hard candy. Finally, her hand closed over her phone.

She peered through the gloom at the home screen. “Fully charged!” she celebrated, before yanking the phone roughly off the charging cord and burrowing back under her covers. 

With quick fingers, she typed HOW TO MAKE CRAMPS NOT HURT?? into the search bar. She clicked on the first result: 25 Easy Ways to Relieve Cramps.

“Good enough,” she muttered, and flicked through the list.

 **Chamomile tea**. Eh. Pass.

 **Place a heating pad over the stomach area**. So she had to go out and _buy_ something? Next.

 **Exercise**. “Ha!” Rey exclaimed. “Good one.”

She scrolled through half a dozen more. No, no, and _absolutely_ not. Rey was just beginning to lose hope when…..

She gasped and sat up straight, wincing. Right there. Number sixteen. The thing that would save her! 

Somehow, someway, Rey needed to have an orgasm. Like, _now_. But how? 

A light knock sounded on her bedroom door, startling her. Then, a low voice: “Rey?” 

Gaping, Rey threw herself under the covers, clutching her middle. Her mind raced. Could she really…? No. No way. That wasn’t... She couldn’t expect… He would _never_ agree to…

Unless…

In her panic, she nearly missed his second knock, which was a little firmer than the first. 

“Rey? Are you awake?”

The doorknob began to turn.

 _Okay, Rey_ , she told herself sternly. _You have to think fast now. Is Ben Solo a viable option for this potentially life-saving experiment? Do you even_ want _him to be a participant? The article said the deed can be taken care of alone, but really, where’s the fun in_ that _? Besides, it’ll probably work so much better when someone else is doing it, right?_

_Right?!_

The door opened.

The covers were obscuring her view, but she listened as her roommate of nearly a year paused in the doorway, then creeped closer, his tread so very heavy. Another pause as he, presumably, hovered over her. Rey was a notorious monster in the morning; she’d never been one to wake up early. 

“Rey,” Ben Solo said softly, close to her face, “it’s noon.”

She grunted, stalling for time. Because if she was really and truly going to do this…

“It’s time to wake up,” he insisted on a sigh, and yanked on the covers.

...she needed to do it _now_.

“Ben,” she moaned, hands cradling her stomach. With the panic subsiding, the pain of her cramps came back in full-force. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked instantly, fingers twitching nervously over her prone body. “Are you sick?” 

She shook her head into the pillow. 

“Are you hurt?” At this, an edge crept into his voice, as if he was...well, Rey wasn’t sure exactly. Alarmed, maybe? He was probably worried she might have the deadly virus sweeping the country. 

“Uh-uh,” she muttered, finally looking up...and up and up.

Rey knew her idea was on the far side of crazy - they were _best friends_ ; they were _roommates_ \- and even though she was certain she wanted to go through with it, she still expected her first glimpse of him to convince her otherwise. 

Ben Solo was the epitome of a Good Guy. He wore tailored pants with a matching shirt and tie. He was an up-and-coming business mogul. He was so beyond smart, they weren’t even on the same scale. He drove a sensible four-door BMW sedan, and he brought a packed lunch to work every single day. 

_Every. Single. Day._

But more than what he could _do_ was how he could _be_. Ben was always cheery, always grinning or slapping someone on the back or telling them what a good job they’ve done. He had a wicked sense of humor, but never at anyone else’s expense, and he was competitive while somehow remaining a good sport. 

Ben Solo wasn’t just a Good Guy, he was the _Best_ Guy. 

So corrupting him was not something Rey took lightly. She’d known him for years, since she was sixteen and he, twenty-six. They made an odd pair, sure, but they just got along so well. Rey had never bonded with another human being like she did with Ben. They were always on the same wavelength, and he treated her like family. Did she really want to mess with that? Not once had Ben ever made advances on her or even given her the slightest sign that his affections were anything more than friendly. Was she willing to risk that for an orgasm?

The longer Rey looked up into his concerned face, dark brown eyes focused like lasers on her own, the more certain she grew. He wouldn’t do _anything_ to hurt or embarrass her; if nothing else, she knew he’d always had her best interests in mind. 

_Yes,_ the mini-Rey inside her hissed, rubbing her evil little hands together, _yes, yes, he’s perfect! Let’s do this!_

She nodded, brows furrowed. _Okay,_ she told Mini-Her, finally convinced. _Let’s corrupt him._

“What’s that look for?” Ben asked, snapping her out of it.

Rey grabbed his large, warm hand and yanked him down. He sat abruptly on the edge of her bed, eyebrows arched, but she knew if he hadn’t wanted to be moved, he’d still be standing. 

“I need a favor,” she said in a low voice, and grimaced at the roiling pain in her lower abdomen. 

“Anything.” His tone was unwavering and, almost involuntarily, his hand lifted to cup her cheek. 

Just as involuntarily, Rey leaned into his touch, and her resolve nearly broke. _He’s so freaking sweet!_ she screamed at herself, invisible hands fanning invisibly flushed cheeks.

 _All the more reason to_ get on with it! Mini-Her snapped impatiently. 

Yes. Right. No backing out now. 

“Ben,” she said, and her heart hammered double-time.

“Whatever it is, I’m -”

“I have cramps!” she blurted, unable to hold back. Nervously, she balled the rolled-down covers into tight fists. 

“Oh.” To his credit, Ben didn’t so much as blink. “Are you out of tampons? I can run to the corner store if -”

“No, no,” she said quickly, but he was still talking.

“...Rey, it’s really no problem, I -”

“ _Ah_!” she cried, clapping her hands on either side of his face. “You’re being so nice! I hate it!” 

_Now_ he blinked. “I’m….confused.”

She breathed in deeply, then exhaled in a rush. Bringing their faces close together, nearly nose-to-nose, she said, with great solemnity, “I need an orgasm.”

Dead silence.

She tried again, knowing that hadn’t come out exactly right. “I need _you_ to give me an orgasm.” 

Better. 

And yet he still said nothing. The look in his eyes was...hard to read, actually. The frozen expression on his face gave nothing away.

In a rush, she added, “So, for context, I read an article online, and it said a good way to relieve cramps is to have an orgasm! And I thought, hey, that’s kind of a good idea! You’re here, and I’m here, and there’s no time like the present!” She smiled brightly. “So will you do it?”

In the eternal space before he responded, Rey sensed a creeping coldness. A coldness that said, if his answer was no - a resounding, firm, very certain _no_ \- the humiliation would be absolutely astronomical. Incomprehensible. All-consuming. It would be beyond -

Ben leaned forward and kissed her.

She inhaled sharply, and the taste of him flooded her - bourbon and spice and a hint of vanilla. His hands smoothed over her waist, pulling her in like she was the moon and he the tide. His tongue swiped once across her lower lip, and Rey’s abdomen clenched. 

Her hands were still on his cheeks, and for a long moment she was tempted to use them to bring him closer. The kiss was relatively chaste, all things considered, but very enjoyable, only…

Rey was on a mission, and this kiss - although totally unexpected and quite delightful - was merely a detour.

Regret heavy in her heart, Rey slipped a hand from his cheek and pressed it firmly to his chest. Sensing the resistance, Ben didn’t so much as hesitate - he pulled away instantly, breaths uneven. His hands remained on her waist. 

“Ben,” she said breathlessly, “that was so lovely, but I really just need to orgasm right now.”

He huffed out a laugh, surprising them both. His cheeks were very faintly flushed - just enough to make him somehow even more endearing than usual - and there was a new look in his eyes, one that unsettled her. It wasn’t his normal carefree expression, but more like a thoughtful, secret one. 

“Oh, Rey,” he said, remnants of laughter in his voice, “what do you think I’m doing?”

She frowned, not liking this answer but not completely understanding why. It was an orgasm she wanted, not a full-on makeout session. Even she knew that would be asking way too much.

But apparently Ben understood. “Ah.” 

He shifted on the bed a little, gazing down at her. At some point - Rey hadn’t noticed, somehow - he had drawn them closer together so that she was caught neatly between his legs and the headboard.

Eyes wide, she repeated, “ _‘Ah’_?” 

This time, he was the one who leaned so close their faces nearly touched. “You want to go fast, is that it, Rey?” There was a dark undercurrent to his voice that sent a little thrill through her.

“Yes,” she said, glad they were finally on the same page, “that’s exactly what I want.”

Ben’s entire demeanor shifted then. That dark cast to his eyes only grew darker, almost opaque. His jaw tightened, lips pressing so tightly together they made a white line, and his nostrils flared once, briefly. 

“Lie back,” he ordered in a voice very much unlike his own. It made her thighs clench.

“Why?” she asked, defiant, but really she wanted to avoid moving - it seemed her cramps got worse whenever she lay down. 

“Rey,” he rumbled, and suddenly his hands were on her shoulders, gently but oh-so-firmly pushing her down until her head sank into the pillows.

Ben loomed over her, so large he blocked out the rest of her room, and brought his head down. He pressed a hard kiss to her throat. 

“Do you think I would ever hurt you?” he asked, voice low. His warm breath fanned across her neck, and it was all she could do to keep her thoughts in order.

“No, Ben,” she whispered, hands curled into fists at her sides, covers clutched in them like a lifeline. “You’d never hurt me.” Hadn’t she used this same fact to convince herself earlier? 

He breathed out shakily, his lips bumping the skin of her throat. She shivered. 

“That’s right, baby,” he murmured, kissing her again. “Never, ever.”

 _Baby._ She hummed agreeably, forgetting all about going _fast_. 

“With that in mind, I need a favor from you,” he continued, kissing his way down her throat until he hit her collarbone. 

“Mmkay,” she sighed as his giant hands cupped her hips. He was _really_ good at this. 

“I want you to beg for it.”

This penetrated her haze enough for her to reopen her eyes. (When had she closed them?) “Wha…?”

He stared unflinchingly down at her. “Beg me for an orgasm, Rey.”

 _Beg_ him? He wanted her to…? He _really_ wanted to hear her…? Oh god. 

Rey was very, _very_ bad at a great many things. She could not cook. Not even a simple bowl of mac and cheese. She couldn’t play sports. Baseball was too boring, football too rough, and basketball confusing. She wasn’t patient enough to knit or finish a book, and her friends had often suffered near-fatal anxiety attacks caused by her apparent “reckless” driving. 

Rey was very, very bad at all of these things (and more), but she was very, _very_ good at getting what she wanted. And that often included begging for it.

She smiled.

“Ben,” she said in a soft, lilting voice, “you’re really going to make me beg for it?”

He seemed momentarily taken aback and didn’t respond.

“You’re going to make me beg for my own orgasm?” She shook her head, hair fanning across the pillows, and pouted. “That’s not fair.”

Ben’s breath hitched, and his grip on her hips tightened. In a tight voice, he said, “It’s not?” 

“Uh-uh,” she said, keeping her eyes locked on him. “But,” she added on a sigh, “if that’s what it takes…”

Rey reached out and flicked his zipper. He made a choking sound, and an electric pulse rushed through Rey, adrenaline lighting her up.

She sat up in one smooth motion, grabbing a fistful of Ben’s shirt tightly in one hand. “Ben.”

“You keep saying my name,” he said, and his voice was far away. 

So she said it again. “ _Ben_.” 

Rey could see the exact moment a thin line of control _snapped_ in him like a cut wire. His body tensed beneath her hand, but before he could do or say anything else, she gave him what he’d asked for.

She begged. 

“Please, Ben,” she said in a voice unrecognizable to her in its breathlessness. “I want an orgasm _so_ badly, _please_ give it to me.” 

Ben’s jaw dropped open even as he sucked in air through his nose, as if he suddenly couldn’t get enough. 

Rey didn’t give him a chance to regroup. She _wanted_ that orgasm, damnit, and god help anyone who stood in her way.

She yanked him down to her, surging to her knees. Even with the added height, she still wasn’t nearly as tall as he was - a veritable _giant_ , her Ben.

“ _Please_ ,” she gasped, and, belatedly, she realized that she was _not_ acting, not at all. “I want it, I - I need this orgasm, Ben, please -” Her voice hit a high, strident note, and she cut herself off before she did something truly embarrassing like burst into tears. 

It was her time of the month, yes, but she’d never been one to get overemotional. And she would _absolutely_ not start now. Nope. No, sir, no way. 

Tears welled in her eyes. 

She gazed up at Ben, wide-eyed and pleading. “Don’t make me wait any longer, Ben, I _can’t_ take it, _please_ , I just -”

A soft, broken sound came from Ben’s throat, and he dragged her over his lap like she was nothing more than an oversized teddy bear. 

She was straddling him. She, Rey Jakkuman, was _straddling Ben Solo’s lap_. 

And what a lap it was. Rey could feel his erection - there was absolutely no possible way she could miss it - pulsing beneath her like a second heartbeat. It was _so_ thick, so _warm_ , and so close to her own sex that she shivered. The movement elicited a strangled groan from Ben, who was doing _his_ very best not to move. 

“Rey,” he managed through gritted teeth. 

“Yes, Ben?” She sounded much younger than her twenty years. When had _that_ happened? 

He placed his forehead against hers and rasped, “Please stop moving. Give me a moment.”

She considered him thoughtfully. “Benjamin Solo,” she said finally, a smirk growing on her lips, “are you... _begging_ me?” 

He inhaled sharply and, in a move that made her gasp, grabbed her hair tightly in a fist. He kept their foreheads pressed together. 

“You don’t want to take this too far,” he said, and maybe it was just her own frazzled state of mind, but it sounded like a threat.

“Why’s that?” she breathed. Not teasing, not goading, but genuinely curious.

He locked eyes with her, and it was so intense she momentarily lost herself in their depths. 

“Because I _will_ lose control with you.” 

The question was again on the tip of her tongue - _Why’s that?_ \- but then Ben’s grip on her hair tightened, as did the hand on her hip, and he quickly leaned forward and set her gently back on the bed. 

A massive wave of disappointment crashed over her. _Is that it?_ she wondered, blinking up at him. _Did I ruin everything?_ Was Ben going to adjust himself and leave, pulling the door gently but firmly closed behind him? _Did I just lose my chance at a Ben-gasm?_

The thought made her chest tighten. Now that she was no longer in a highly aroused state - just a slightly aroused one - she could feel the pain of the cramps creeping back in. _Oh, it’s going to be_ awful, she started to think, but before she could dive any deeper into her former state of misery - 

Ben set one knee on the bed, pushed her legs apart, and kissed her inner thigh. 

Rey made a startled exclamation and sucked in a lungful of air. The contact of his lips on her sensitive skin was searing hot, like a brand. _He’s branding me_ , she thought, and the words flashed repeatedly in her head in searing neon colors. 

In one rough motion, he yanked her micro-shorts off and tossed them on the bedroom floor. Rey was wearing a pair of peach panties, and she’d shaved only last night. She also smelled _incredible_ and took a moment to praise the scent gods at Bath & Body Works for inventing Black Cherry Merlot lotion. 

Ben then pushed up her loose t-shirt - two sizes too big; she preferred comfort over glamour, thank you very much - and stopped only when it slid to the underside of her breasts. Her very bare, very _braless_ breasts.

Rey watched as his Adam’s apple made a slow roll up and down his throat. The motion distracted her long enough for Ben to then drag her further down by the hips. 

He was fully on the bed now, an intensity in his eyes she’d only ever witnessed on the few occasions she’d visited him during work hours. This was the look he wore when deep into legal documents. This was the look he wore when totally and completely invested in something.

This was the look he wore when he already knew he was going to win. 

Eyes on her face, Ben smiled, slow and sweet. “All your patience is about to be rewarded, baby.”

Ben, with his silly grins and wicked humor. Ben, with his steadfastness and reliability. Ben, with his shiny black loafers and white button downs. 

_Ben._

“Please,” she whispered, and this time it was not because he’d asked, not because he wanted to hear her say it. This time, it was for _her_. 

Because she wanted this. 

_Give it to me,_ she implored, staring up at him through eyes that were still faintly wet. No tears had fallen, thank goodness. 

Ben leaned forward and, against the silk-thin cover of her panties, pressed a hard, thick knuckle against her slit. 

Rey’s breath whooshed out of her in a great, walloping gust, and it took nearly everything she had not to lose control then and there. 

When the initial idea came to her earlier - minutes or hours ago, she couldn’t say - not for a _moment_ did she think it would be like this. 

Her thought process went a little something like:

Problem: _I have bad cramps._  
Solution: _Article says orgasm equals efficient relief. Alone is good, but with a partner is...better? And Ben is here._  
Conclusion: _Ben will do it!_

And that was that. Simple, right? Easy. Straightforward. 

But then Ben had looked at her with a dark, unsettling intensity, and he’d spoken to her in a voice like thunder, and when he touched her it was like a live wire igniting in her veins. 

Things changed.

Now, with his finger pressed against her, his other hand braced on her bent knee, and his eyes still so night-black, Rey knew - oh, did she _know_ \- that she was in a whole new neighborhood of trouble. 

Ben rubbed his knuckle up and down her slit, her panties providing little to no barrier between his warmth and her wetness. She bit down hard on her bottom lip in a vain attempt to keep herself in check, but for Ben, it only incited him further.

“Goddamnit, Rey,” he hissed, eyes on her mouth. 

She didn’t dare release it for fear an avalanche of sound would burst from her at top volume. Instead, she bit down until she tasted blood. He noticed. 

“Don’t,” he said darkly, equal parts entranced and frustrated. He leaned back, and for a second Rey believed he meant to leave.

“No!” she gasped, and reached between her legs to keep his finger _right_ where it was. She grasped him around the wrist, although of course if he _really_ wanted to move away she could do nothing to stop him. 

He grunted and - _oh yes, yes, thank god_ \- increased the pressure. 

Rey hummed in the back of her throat, her toes flexing against the mattress. “More,” she demanded.

“As you wish,” he murmured thickly. 

His knuckle vanished, but a second later his hand dipped beneath her panties and one thick finger slipped inside her. 

Her walls immediately clenched. 

A soft cry broke free from her mouth, and her entire body shuddered at the strange yet pleasant sensation. _His finger...is_ inside _me_ , she thought with no small amount of fascination. 

_Ben’s_ finger. 

“You are so... _fucking_...wet,” Ben ground through clenched teeth, his eyes feral. “For _me_. Wet _for me_.” He repeated it twice more, as if saying it aloud was enough to make it real. 

_It_ is _real_ , she wanted to tell him. Maybe it was just a matter of him believing it. 

Ben curled his finger then, and she whimpered. 

“Ah, _fuck_ ,” he said thickly. “Rey, you...you have no idea…” And all the while he moved his finger, by increments only, inside her. This was more than enough to make her squirm.

“Ben,” she managed, her mind alight with glorious, _glorious_ pleasure. 

“No idea,” he huffed, finger sliding back and forth, deep then deeper. “Fuck, Rey, you’re…” 

“ _Ben_ ,” she repeated insistently, head lolling back on the pillow, neck exposed, spine arched. 

Pumping now, fast, faster. 

“ _Oh_ ,” she whimpered, squeezing her eyes tightly shut. She writhed under his touch, maddening and delicious and _so fucking hot_ she feared spontaneous combustion. 

“Come for me, baby,” he said, kneeling between her knees like corruption itself. “ _Come_.” 

_I thought_ I _was the one corrupting_ him, Rey thought hazily...and then Ben stuck a second finger inside her and there was no more time for thinking. 

He pumped and thrust and fucked her with his fingers at such a rapid pace Rey could hear the wet squelch of their contact even above her gasping breaths. The sound made her nipples harden, and she ground herself shamelessly on his hand. 

From a distance, she heard herself begging again. “ _Yes, oh yes, Ben, please! Harder, Ben, oh god, harder!_ ” 

She couldn’t be sure, but she thought Ben was gasping too, and there were definitely beads of sweat on his temples, evidence he was working just as hard as her. She was a mess: hips gyrating, head thrashing, legs shaking, hands fisted into the covers, gripping like her life depended on it. 

Her veins were on fire, and Rey felt like she was burning from the inside. His touch was like lightning and lava and dynamite all rolled into one. _This_ , she thought deliriously. _This, this, this, I want_ this!

Ben grabbed the underside of her knee with his free hand and slung it over his shoulder. He bent low, pumping his fingers with crazed fervor, and began kissing her inner thigh. 

“ _Yes_ ,” she whined, head twisting from side to side. 

He continued to press sloppy kisses to her sensitive skin, flicking his tongue every now and then just to wind her up. A slow wave of warmth and something else, something tingling and irrepressible, began to surge through her. 

_It’s happening_ , she thought deliriously, _it’s happening!_

Ben pumped his fingers, squelching into her wetness each time, burying himself up to his knuckles. His kisses ravaged her thighs, his free hand gripping her with such strength there would no doubt be bruises later. 

Rey’s head jolted back at every slam of his fingers. She was going mad. She was _losing her mind_. There was no end to this. None. 

And then Ben bit the inside of her thigh, and her body went supernova. 

All that heat, that searing tide of inevitable combustion, exploded inside her. Rey screamed, neck extending back against the pillow, spine arching clear off the mattress. Her legs convulsed, feet pushing uselessly against the sheets, and her breath tore from her lungs in huge, ragged gasps. 

Rey screamed again, pleasure and sensation after sensation shooting through her like the purest drug. She was babbling, sobbing his name over and over, as she rode out the wave. Pleasure was so intense it was almost tangible. Her body pulsed, sweat-soaked and shaking, atop the tousled sheets. Blood roared in her ears. 

It was seconds, or maybe minutes - time was immaterial here - before Rey came back to herself. 

_Oh my god_ , she thought senselessly. _Oh my god_. That was as far as she got for several more seconds.

Then, finally, she could breathe without gasping. Her heart galloped still in her chest, but her vision was clear, her hands had relaxed out of fists, and her legs were only trembling a little. Warmth suffused her, but this warmth was calmer, soothing. Peaceful, almost. 

Her first coherent thought upon resurfacing: _Ben_. 

Rey reached for him, thoughtlessly, mindlessly, not knowing where he was or if he had fled the room at some point. Her hand brushed silky softness, and she ran her hand through his hair, tugging gently but insistently. 

Ben’s head rose at her tugging, his face briefly disappearing into her neck. He laid soft, lingering kisses on her throat. For the better part of a minute they stayed just like this: her, flat on her back, legs wrapped around his waist, fingers stuck somewhere in the tangle of his midnight hair, him, one hand braced beside her, keeping his weight from crushing her, the other still inside her, fingers slick with her arousal, chest still heaving. Both of them connected by the piece of him inside of her. 

“Rey,” he said hoarsely. 

“Ben,” she murmured back, drowsy now in her contentment. She played with his hair, fingers twirling strands of silky obsidian like strands of ribbon. 

They were chest-to-chest, hip-to-hip. Every movement of hers vibrated down the length of his body and vice versa. He couldn’t seem to stop tasting her. Kisses across her jaw, licks on her throat, nibbling of her lips. 

But he eventually pulled away with a soft sucking sound and asked huskily, “Are you satisfied?”

She hummed her assent.

A kiss to her jaw. “Are your cramps gone?”

She nodded into his shoulder.

A kiss beneath her ear. “Was it everything you hoped for?”

A mumbled affirmation, barely audible. 

And, finally, against her lips: “Are you happy?”

Rey sighed blissfully. “ _Very_.”

Ben smiled, and she felt it bloom against her cheek. 

“Good. Now it’s my turn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So the anthem for this fic is absolutely, 100% “After Hours” by The Weeknd!!! Please give it a listen because it is [chef’s kiss] perfect for us Reylos.**


	2. We Solidify

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments! I appreciate them all so much and will respond soon if I haven't already :) Here's the last chapter of this brief smut session, and I hope you guys enjoy it just as much as the first!**

Ben’s words registered slowly. 

Her eyes opened bearily, and when Rey met his gaze, she swallowed. There was hunger in it, so much unconstrained _need_ in those eyes of his it made her body clench. 

“Wh-what do you mean?” Rey asked, even as her thighs pressed tightly together in anticipation.

In response, Ben ripped his tie from around his neck, tossed it next to her shorts on the bedroom floor, and began popping the buttons on his neatly starched button shirt...though by this point it had accumulated more than a few wrinkles. 

His eyes burned into hers. “I’m going to give you what you want, Rey.” 

“I wanted an orgasm?” she said, but it curved up at the end like a question.

“Of course you did,” he cooed, and this new tone instantly had her sex positively soaked. “But you can’t say you only wanted _one_.”

She watched, wide-eyed, as he shrugged off his shirt, revealing smooth skin, a light smattering of chest hair, and linebacker-length shoulders. He was _massive_ ; she knew this, she’d _known_ this for years, and yet seeing him bared like this, with no barrier between his skin and her eyes, really drove it home for the first time . He could crush her so easily. 

Rey wondered if other parts of him were just as massive.

“Fuck,” she whispered.

Ben hummed agreeably. “I know that’s what you really want, baby, what you’ve been after all this time.” He placed his hands on either side of her head and bent down so their chests touched. 

When he next spoke, she felt the rumble up and down her whole body. “For me to _fuck_ you.”

She whimpered, craving him desperately now that she’d had a taste. Of _course_ she wanted him to fuck her; how could she have _ever_ thought a mere orgasm would suffice? 

“Yes, please,” she said, and - well, who would’ve thought she’d have a _begging_ kink, of all things?

“Mm, I like when you say please,” Ben murmured, sucking on her neck now. It seemed he was easily distracted whenever he came near her throat. Rey found that unbearably hot. 

“Should I say it again?” she asked breathlessly. 

His answer was to nibble on her earlobe.

“Please fuck me, Ben,” she whispered, hands gliding over the wide expanse of his back. “Will you please, _please_ -”

He crushed his mouth over hers, silencing her pleas. _Good thing too_ , she thought hazily. _I would’ve kept going. And going and going…_

He moaned when she pressed the length of her body against his. He was still raised above her - for fear of crushing her, she assumed - but all that mattered now was feeling him _everywhere_. 

Rey smoothed her hands over his hips, then slid them around to his backside. She hesitated a moment, unsure, then figured _ah what the hell_. She squeezed him tightly and nearly pulled away to laugh at his choked exclamation.

“ _Rey_ ,” he said, with no small amount of astonishment. 

She fought against a smile and lost. “Don’t you like it?”

He grumbled into her hair, body shaking above her. “What have I told you?”

Well, she couldn’t exactly pinpoint any specific thing he’d told her over the course of the last...however long it’d been...because most of his words had melted her mind. Not that she was complaining. 

“Mm, I don’t remember,” she murmured, staring up at him innocently. “Remind me?”

He laughed, teeth flashing, and Rey melted just a little bit more.

“Push me too hard and I _will_ lose control with you.” Ben straddled her then, keeping most of his weight off her, and ran his hands over her bare stomach. Her shirt was bunched up just under her breasts, and she shivered as his fingers brushed the undersides.

“Maybe,” she said roughly, “I _want_ you to lose control.”

“Rey,” he said, a warning. His expression shifted, just a little. It was enough for her to take note...and to doubt. 

“Isn’t that what you want too?” She widened her eyes, made them big and sad. 

His breath exhaled in a rush through his teeth. “You know I do.” 

“Then what’s stopping you?”

When he hesitated, Rey grabbed his roving hands and placed them on her breasts. The thin cotton of her t-shirt prevented them from making direct contact, but her body jolted as if they were skin to skin. He was so _warm_. Like her own personal sun. 

Ben groaned, his eyes closing briefly against some unspoken pain. His expression carved an echoing pain in her chest, and she lifted her hips a little, hoping for a response.

“You promised to fuck me,” she whispered, tears threatening. _Damn you, menstruation,_ she thought savagely. 

Again, Rey was no hormone-fueled drama queen when on her period, but he had been in the process of fucking her. Well, he was getting there, anyway. To have him so close, to touch him like this, only to have him balk at the last second… Rey could only assume it was something she’d done. Tears welled despite herself.

“And I _will_ ,” Ben said fiercely, eyes on hers, his hands tightening on her breasts. Her nipples hardened. “Just give me…” 

The tears in her eyes began to boil over, and Ben’s expression went almost unbearably soft. 

“Oh, no, no,” he crooned, “baby, no.” 

Ben slid off her hips and pulled her into him. She curled up in his lap, arms winding around his chest. He rocked her a little, hands roving everywhere - on her hips one second, then tangled in her hair the next. 

“Please no,” he said in a low voice, kissing her jaw. “It hurts me to see you cry. I hate it.”

“Tell me what’s wrong,” she whispered, fighting against the tears. 

A sigh shuddered out of him. “I’m...afraid,” he admitted finally, and the twisted set of his mouth told her how difficult this was for him to admit.

Rey caught his face between her hands and held him there, forcing their eyes to meet and hold. “Of what?”

His arms tightened around her then like steel cables. “I’m scared to take you like this.”

“Like...this?” Her brow furrowed.

“All soft and smiling and _happy_ ,” he explained desperately. “I’m scared to take you at all.”

A piece of her she didn’t even know was there began to break. “ _Why?_ ”

Ben’s throat moved thickly. “Because when I do take you, I won’t ever stop.”

Rey’s breath caught in her throat. 

“I’m going to take you endlessly, all day, until you fall asleep with me still buried in you,” he croaked, arms crushing her against his chest. “I’m not going to be able to stop. You’ll be mine, do you understand?” His eyes bore holes in her, trapping their gazes together. “I won't let you leave.”

Rey began to shake then - not because she was afraid. Oh, no, not for _that_ reason. She shook because she wanted it so badly. She wanted him inside her, hands on her naked body, and she wanted his mouth on hers, locked there, pressed together, until they both lost the ability to breathe on their own. 

“Take me,” she gasped, “take me now.” She clawed at his zipper, shifting in his lap so she could pull at the waistband . 

“Rey,” he ground out, body already acquiescing to her needs, “you have _no_ idea -”

“I do!” she insisted, voice high-pitched with neediness. She dragged his zipper down.

Ben rolled them over to their original position - Rey on her back, him hovering above her. She was nearly sobbing now, misunderstanding his efforts as resistance. 

_He will_ not _keep me from this,_ she thought viciously, hands automatically reaching for him. _I will have this even if I have to -_

Ben grabbed her by the wrists and pinned her hands above her head. He pressed their hips together, forcing her to look directly at him. 

“Rey,” he said again, eyes black, “you have no idea how long I’ve waited for you.”

And with one hard twist of his wrist, Ben Solo was completely naked before her.

A high, broken sound erupted from her throat at the sight of him. _He’s massive, I knew it,_ she thought incoherently. _He’s so fucking big, I knew it, I_ knew _it -_

“Stay still,” he ordered, but her body worked independently of her mind now, a separate being controlled by lust. 

The second he released her wrists, Rey grabbed his shoulders, digging her nails into his skin. She wanted to _bury_ herself in him, nestle tightly against his heart, curl around his ribs, ingratiate herself so totally that he could never be parted from her. 

Not even bothering to scold her, Ben knocked her arms away with ease. 

“Never listens,” he muttered under his breath. 

With one sharp tug he ripped her panties from her hips, the material tearing right down her slit. He tossed them aside, grabbed the hem of her t-shirt, and yanked it over her head. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he hissed, eyes devouring her bare breasts.

Ben dragged her under him. He grabbed her legs, but Rey was way ahead of him - she wrapped them around his waist, locking her ankles together at the base of his spine. He palmed both breasts, kneading them roughly for a few seconds, before sucking one nipple into his mouth. 

Rey cried out, the sound tearing from her threat so sharply it almost hurt. He flicked his tongue over the pebbled tip, and she arched her neck deliriously. _More, more, more._

Teasing, licking, suckling, Ben devoured her breasts like they were his last meal. Her nipples were so hard they _did_ hurt, and every time Ben’s teeth scraped across the peaks she had to grit her own teeth to keep from screaming. 

She writhed under him, feeling his thick cock sliding in the juncture between her thighs. It was swollen and thick and fucking gigantic - the biggest she’d ever seen. Not that her experience in the dick department was very comprehensive, but still; she knew a King Kong when she saw one.

And Rey had no idea how he would _ever_ fit inside her. 

Every time she cried out, Ben’s grinding would increase, the pressure so great she feared another orgasm wasn’t far off. 

Ben suckled her nipples for one long, endless minute before releasing them with a loud, wet _pop_. Rey somehow grew even wetter at the sound.

“Baby, you are so fucking delicious,” he growled, eyes hot and crazed. “I can’t...I can’t fucking _believe_ -”

Rey slid her arms around his neck and yanked him down, crushing their mouths together. His lips were so soft and plush, and they met her own with a wildness unanticipated in someone so mild-mannered. 

Their lips molded like two pieces of a puzzle, like they’d been _made_ to fit together. Ben moaned into her mouth as she swiped her tongue across his own. His hands fisted in her hair, drawing her head back, deepening their kiss. 

Rey licked the inside of his cheeks, over his teeth, across the roof of his mouth. She was near insensible with lust. She wanted to taste every single part of him, no matter how large or how hidden. It was all hers for the taking. 

_Mine_ , she thought with feral intensity, incensed at the idea of anyone else so much as laying a finger on him. _Mine, mine, mine._

Their mouths were crushed together with such force, such bruising intensity, Rey feared they would be stuck like this. Mouths molded together, tongues in each other’s mouths, lips biting and licking and _needing_. 

There were far worse ways to live a life.

Ben was still grinding into her, but slowly now, as if he wanted this to take all day. His cock slid along her slit easily, lubricated with her wetness. The friction created between them in that one spot alone was likely enough to power a whole city. 

“ _Ben_ ,” she gasped into his mouth, nails dragging down his back.

He pulled back just a little, enough so he could see her face. “I’m gonna fuck you so good, Rey, so, _so_ good.” 

He increased his pace a little, grinding into her like not even the gods themselves could tear him from her.

“Please, Ben, I need it,” she cried, breasts heaving.

“What do you need?” he huffed, arms trembling at her sides.

“ _Your cock_ ,” she gasped, nails digging into his shoulders one moment, hands shoving at his chest the next. “I-need-your-cock-inside-me- _now_ , Ben!” 

“ _Anything_ ,” he gasped, and with his next thrust he plunged inside her. 

Rey’s second orgasm ripped through her at twice the speed and intensity as her first. She shrieked, hips jerking, eyes squeezing shut as if this would keep her from falling apart. 

As if anything could.

Ben’s cock was huge - _of course,_ she thought hysterically - and it took the better part of a minute for her to get adjusted, and an additional few seconds for him to comfortably sit inside her. His girth filled her up completely, yet even as he ground into her, his full length _still_ wasn’t all the way in. 

But that was quickly remedied. 

After her initial shock, and the quick, accompanying flash of pain, Rey lifted her hips and began to meet him thrust for thrust. Something rumbled deep in his chest, like thunder, like a predator’s warning. His huge hands gripped her hips, keeping her still, his fingers nearly meeting around the width of her tiny waist. 

_Oh my god,_ Rey thought rapturously. _Oh my god, oh my god._ She had never felt anything even remotely close to this. It was pleasure on a scale that didn’t exist. 

“ _Ben!_ ” she sobbed, his hips pistoning into her. His name was her only thought. “ _Ben, Ben, Ben._ ”

“ _You’re still,_ ” he ground out, sweat beading at his temples, “ _saying….my name._ ” 

His pace increased then, his hips slamming into hers with all his weight behind it. The pace became frenzied, almost sloppy. The mattress beneath them heaved, bed springs squealing each time Ben stroked down. 

“ _Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,_ ” she babbled, not even knowing what she said.

And neither, apparently, did Ben.

“ _Fuck, Rey,_ ” he groaned, pounding into her. “Oh, baby, I’ve...I’ve thought about doing this to you…” The slap of their hips momentarily drowned him out. “...every single day for _years_.” He made a noise halfway between a growl and a gasp as she dragged her nails down his back, drawing blood. “God, sometimes I thought it might _kill_ me -” He leaned down and braced himself on his elbows, adjusting his angle. The wet slap of their sexes meeting overrode every other sound.

“ _Mine, mine, mine,_ ” he chanted into her ear, stomach sliding along hers, both of them sweat-slicked and gasping.

“I’m gonna make you cum so fucking hard, baby girl.” _Squelch, squelch, squelch._ “I’m gonna have you screaming my name.” _Squelch!_

If Rey had to listen to his cock pounding her wetness for _one second more_ , she was going to absolutely _lose_ it. 

Ben buried his face in her neck as he buried his cock in her pussy, grinding and pounding and thrusting like this was the last thing he would ever do. Rey clutched him with numb fingers, breasts bouncing, bed heaving, the headboard slamming repeatedly into the wall. She bit his shoulder, and he moaned desperately. 

He was seated fully inside her now, stretching her walls to their very limits, but even that wasn’t enough. Rey wanted to hold him so close they melded together; she wanted them to be two souls in one body, one indistinguishable from the other. She wanted him forever.

_Forever._

Her body was an inferno, and as the seconds ticked, it built into something unmanageable. Less like a fire, more like an explosion. Her body began to convulse - legs quivering, stomach muscles tightening.

“ _I’m gonna cum,_ ” she cried out, insensible. “ _Ben, I’m gonna cum!_ ”

Hands buried in her hips, Ben impaled her one last time on his cock and commanded, “ _Now._ ”

Eruption.

Stars exploded behind her eyes, in black and white and dizzying swirls of color. From very far away she heard a high-pitched keening that she realized, belatedly, was her screaming. The bed beneath her shuddered as Ben did, as he bottomed out. Body convulsing, she could faintly feel his cock twitching as searing-hot jets of cum spurted deep inside her. Ben was saying something, _roaring_ it, but her ears were ringing, and all she could hear was the beat of her own heart.

Days might’ve passed. Weeks. All Rey knew was that sight and sound finally returned after an undefinable amount of time. Long enough for her skin to cool. Long enough for her screams to fade. Certainly long enough for her heart to slow nearly to its usual rate.

Ben was still seated all the way inside her, but he was lying next to her now, on his side, and he’d pulled her along too. His arms were wrapped securely around her body, which was right, one hand on the back of her neck and the other on her ass, which was also right. Her leg was hiked up over his hip, and as they breathed together, perfectly in-sync, Ben’s cock continued to throb, as if it hadn’t just emptied a fucking _gallon_ of cum in her pussy.

Rey tilted her head back a little and looked up to find Ben watching her, eyes heavy-lidded and sated. He smiled when he noticed she was conscious again. 

“Welcome back, baby.” He kissed her softly on the lips, briefly sucking on the spot that bled earlier. 

“Hi,” she whispered, exhausted and satisfied and happy. She pressed a kiss to his chest, and he moaned a little, hands tightening, fingers digging into her skin.

 _So many bruises,_ she thought to herself, remembering all the times he’d gripped her just a little too hard, for a little too long. Hips, wrists, breasts, even her neck. _I can’t wait to show him._

At first he’d be upset with himself, certainly, but also - and she knew this now without a doubt - horribly turned-on. In the meantime…

“Did I…” Rey paused, unsure, then soldiered on. “Did I do...okay? Was it… Did you enjoy it?”

Ben leaned his forehead on hers and stared at her with unusual seriousness. “Rey, that was phenomenal. That was…” He laughed a little. “I don’t have words for what that was. So _yes_ , I enjoyed it.” He kissed her on the mouth, again and again and again. “Understatement.”

Rey beamed. “I did a good job?”

“Such a good job,” Ben murmured, kissing her hair, her forehead, her lips again, as if he couldn’t stay away. “So, _so_ good, baby girl.” 

_Huh,_ she thought distantly as her nipples pebbled again. _Apparently we’re adding ‘praise kink’ to my list of taboo turn-ons._ She was okay with this.

“Are you happy?” he whispered, nibbling at her collarbone.

“Mmm,” she hummed, eyes going to half-mast. “With my orgasm? _Very_ happy.”

“Multiple orgasms,” he reminded her, and she felt him smile against her skin.

Rey rolled her eyes good-naturedly. “Uh-huh.” _He’s certainly proud of himself,_ she thought as she watched him preen a little. 

They lay in silence for a few minutes, blissed-out and exhausted. Rey traced random patterns on his chest, the heat of his skin like a warm blanket. Ben shifted a little, and she looked up at him expectantly. 

“But,” he said slowly, seeming unsure of himself for the very first time, “really. _Are_ you happy?”

His eyes were so full of concern, for _her_ , that Rey’s heart broke just a little. She reached up and gently placed her hands on either side of his face. “Ben,” she said softly. “Of _course_ I’m happy. I loved _everything_.”

He kissed the palm of her hand, lowering his eyes. “And I love you,” he murmured, suddenly shy. 

Her breath caught, and she had to swallow down her instinctive gasp. They’d known each other for four years, of course, and they’d been roommates for ten months now on top of that, but Rey had never even _suspected_ he had feelings for her, not of this magnitude. Not ones so strong he would fuck her with everything he had and then freely admit his love. 

But she was so happy he had.

Rey kissed the corners of his mouth. “I love you too. _So_ much, Ben.”

His entire face brightened, and she felt his cock twitch inside her. She laughed then. Because he was just as happy as she. Because he was so easily assuaged. Because he was so _Ben_ , but he was also still a man.

A man who’d cum inside her. Without a condom.

Rey licked her lips and watched Ben track the movement.

“Um,” she said. And stalled.

“Tell me,” he murmured against her lips.

This time _she_ was the one who ducked her head. “We...well, we didn’t use a condom, Ben.”

Rey heard him inhale and exhale slowly before cupping her face and raising her head. She looked into his eyes and saw a love so intense it could burn the house down.

“I know,” he said softly, stroking her hair. “Is that okay? I want to put a baby in you someday.”

Rey moaned a little at the thought, and Ben’s cock twitched again. The thought of him fucking her raw day after day, week after week, until her belly grew large and swollen, made wetness dampen her thighs.

“Yes, please,” she whispered, and licked her lips. “I want that.”

Ben brought their mouths together for one more long, lingering kiss, his hands roving her body as if memorizing it, and Rey knew that if she could only stay here in this bed with him, with his gentle hands and smart mouth and strong body, with his kind eyes and dirty talk and protectiveness, with everything of him needing everything of her, for the rest of their lives, she wouldn’t hesitate.

“Will you stay?” Ben asked, eyes on hers.

“Yes,” Rey said with a smile. “Yes, Ben. Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **OTHER WORKS**
> 
> Fluff
> 
> [Saving What We Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328586) (complete)  
> [#dirtytextchallenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771213) (oneshot)  
> [The Artist's Garden At Giverny (1900)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307039) (oneshot)  
> [Steal My Heart (There Are No Returns)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701381) (oneshot)  
> [Only By Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673103) (oneshot)
> 
> Darkfics
> 
> [if you can't live without me, why aren't you dead yet?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361551) (WIP)  
> [drenched](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117876) (WIP)  
> [I've Got A Dark Alley & A Bad Idea (That Says You Should Shut Your Mouth)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814914) (oneshot)  
> [never bet the devil your head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609829) (complete)  
> [slowly therefore surely](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639642) (oneshot--for now)  
> [Chasm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962308) (complete)  
> [In Our Darkest Hour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810736) (complete)  
> [Stifle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724003) (oneshot)  
> [Aggressive Expansion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568556) (complete)
> 
> ~~say hi! (or come yell at me)~~  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/naboojakku)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/naboojakku/?hl=en)


End file.
